Daisy Dixon
CHILDHOOD '������������' Maria Hoffman'', Israeli immigrant that landed in the states at the age of seven. She became a federal agent for child advocacy after studying at Princeton University in New Jersey. Hoffman met the esteemed ''Henry Dixon at a bar in Manhattan (where she became based for her job with the Bureau) while he was in town on business. Henry seemed to be a simple farmer, but he cleaned up quite nice; and he just so happened to be at the tip of the stock market pyramid with his investments. The pair fell in love, but never married. Maria went back and forth between her Brooklyn field office and Savannah, Georgia, to live with Henry part of the time. She became pregnant after only a year of being involved with Henry, and didn't want to keep the baby. "We simply don't need anything to ruin our lives." However, the persuasive Henry attempted to convince her otherwise, and he was adamant that this could be the start to their family, to their forever. Maria was positive she was getting rid of the baby, but health complications came up — some sort of rare heartbeat, one that was unlike any of the doctors in Savannah, Brooklyn, Houston, and San Diego had ever heard, deeming it some sort of unrecognizable heart defect. It was almost as if the baby’s heart wasn't beating at all, and there were several false alarms when medical personnel assumed the mother was going to deliver a stillborn child. Maria was convinced to keep the baby, more than likely out of believing she could be her next project rather than due to the motherly love that wasn't present. She and Henry created a beautiful nursery and expanded the farm so that their child would have a strong foundation to grow up with, and have plenty of room to grow. As a tiny, fragile baby girl was born on April twenty-first, 1994, a patch of wild daisies had sprouted overnight by the room where Maria gave birth in the comfort of their home, and Henry deemed her Daisy, Maria filling in the rest of her name. Daisy Mae Dixon''.' After the birth, the baby was extremely sick. Maria didn't have the motherly instinct needed to take care of Daisy, and didn't make any attempts to love her. She even tried to leave the baby at a church, but a neighbor, who was a close friend of Henry’s, caught her, and she couldn't risk Henry knowing what she had set out to do. After her first plan failed, Maria decided to take action again and used the farm to her advantage. As Henry was on his early morning rounds, he found a screaming Baby Daisy laying in the mule stalls near a freshly skinned fox fur. Thankfully, the mules hadn't gathered in the barn that morning, or Daisy would have been trampled. Judging by the amateur skill in the skinning of the fox, Henry knew that it couldn't have been any of the farm help. He suspected Maria, but when he confronted her about it, she seemed utterly distraught and in shock, so he let it go. What kind of mother would do that to her own child? Henry later found a bloody kitchen knife and the remnants of a fox out in his unused tool shed, and Maria’s bracelet from where she’d tried to scrub herself down. '''Maria had tried to murder his child. Henry’s red Chevelle and Maria Hoffman were considered missing on the evening after a large fallout, most likely over the attempted murder of their child, that ended with Maria driving a screwdriver through Henry’s chest, only missing his heart by an inch. One of the farm hands, Charlie Jones, reported the kidnapping and issued an amber alert for Daisy as another farm hand, Mitch McGregor, took a bleeding, unconscious Henry to St. Joseph’s hospital in Savannah. In the three days that Henry recovered, only by force staying at St. Joseph’s, Maria disappeared with Daisy, presumably back to Brooklyn to take care of her problem once and for all. Maria Hoffman was found dead in her Brooklyn loft less than four days later, only a week after the argument that lead to the disappearance of Henry’s daughter — only a week and a half after Henry had found his Daisy covered in blood and fox fur, buried under straw in the mule stalls. The papers ruled it an accidental overdose, strangulation as she choked up a thick white foam that had seemingly been produced from a bad reaction to one of the drugs ingested. What wasn't shown in the papers was the astronomical dosage of morphine found in her system, and her fatal allergy to that very medication. A two month old flower child was retrieved and carried home to Savannah, swaddled in a pink blanket that Henry kept glued to his chest the entire ride home, as Charlie Jones occupied the driver's seat of the red 1970 Chevelle that had gone missing seven days prior. '������������' Henry Dixon, born and raised in Georgia to a pair of middle class farmers that made a living through buy, sell, and trade of crops. Dixon followed in their footsteps, advocating for simple living, but still wanted more for himself and the family he'd have one day. Henry started with a small spot of land right outside of Savannah, and expanded as he built himself up, eventually having the grand farm that he'd always envisioned. He soon became known for his smart business decisions, and talk around the town spread; Henry landed himself the title of trade overseer, and things in the South began to run more smoothly when it came to the exchange, pay in, and pay out of goods. While Henry did make his honest living regulating the trade, he also invested in stocks that he was certain would do well; markets like paper products, Kimberly Clark and Procter and Gamble. He didn't have one bit of higher schooling, but self-taught the values of trade and the stock market, and it worked out well for him. Despite his deep pockets and wealthy mattresses, Henry didn't live beyond his means. Instead, he put the majority of his money into savings and things that seemed to be hopeless causes. While our dearest Henry was handsome, wealthy, and kind-hearted, he did have his downfalls; one of them being commitment. Not that he broke heart after heart, but he never had much luck in love, and the thought of settling down, although it was what he ultimately wanted, terrified him. He and his daughter would share that trait. It wasn't until age twenty-seven when Henry met Maria Hoffman, but it was instantly love, or so he thought. Those big blue eyes of hers drew him right in, and it was safe to say that there was no coming back from falling in love with this woman. The two spent time together while he was away on stock investment business on Wall Street, and with Maria’s credentials, he had to get to know this woman. One weekend in Manhattan turned into back and forth trips between Georgia and New York, but Maria ultimately settled in Georgia for the majority of the year they were together before they were expecting. Henry had finally found the love of his life, but the romance was short lived. Maria had no motherly instincts and immediately became jealous of Henry’s love for their unborn child; he was devastated when Maria mentioned wanting to get rid of the baby, and he grieved for weeks over the thought of losing his chance at a family. While Henry began working to convince Maria to keep their child, God was working in his own way; the expected baby's health complications arose, and not that Henry wanted their child to hurt, but he was thankful for the phenomenon. He was going to get his baby after all. As the pregnancy continued, Maria’s emotion and love for Henry fluctuated in every direction. Ultimately, the two were still together, but this child was putting a strain on their relationship. Maria had seemed to come around near the end of the pregnancy, whether out of love or ultimatum, and even had bright ideas for their baby, and things seemingly got better. On April twenty-first, 1994, Henry became a father to the one girl he could never live without — Daisy Mae Dixon. ''' She was his pride and joy from the moment he laid eyes on her, and the bond they shared when her tiny fingers wrapped around his was a bond he'd never felt. Even through Daisy’s rather painful first month, Henry was ecstatic to be a father. He and Daisy were attached at the hip, and she didn't do too well when in Maria’s lone presence. Maria studied her, but never loved her; Henry, on the other hand, cared for her, and even through the most tolling times of being a father, he never gave up on trying to make his beautiful blue eyes happy. When the terror unfolded with Maria’s hatred for their daughter, Henry was shocked and disgusted. At first, he couldn't believe that she would do such a thing, especially not with her career in working to remove child trafficking, but then again, this world was cruel. When he found the kitchen knife in the old tool shed, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Maria was a murderer in the making. It nearly cost him his life, but he found Daisy in the knick of time, and removed Maria from their lives once and for all. After the events of the first two months of Daisy’s life, Henry went on about his business but refused to speak much about Maria’s death. It was known that she was an outsider when it came to his roots, and they hadn't been the least bit traditional, but it was also known that Henry had loved her more than anything, except for that baby girl of his. He grieved as any husband mourning the loss of a wife would, and as much as he wished that he wouldn't have had to go to desperate measures, he didn't regret it. Only three people beside Henry would ever know what he had done; Charlie Jones, Mitch McGregor, and later, newly hired pediatric nurse Lorraine Helms. It was Maria or Daisy, and he chose ''Daisy''. As Daisy grew to be a year old, she was developing much slower, and Henry sought help to monitor her growth and health rather than spending weeks at a time in the hospital as they had done before with no real positive outcome. Henry hired in a highly sought pediatric nurse from California, Lorraine Helms, and she made double her salary as the top pediatrician on the West Coast by working for Henry. Immediately, Lorraine fell in love with Daisy, and raised her as her own daughter. She and Henry had a wonderful relationship and were the best of friends. Henry raised Daisy to believe that her mother was something extraordinary, entirely in love with her. All Daisy would ever know about her mother was goodness, because when she found out the full story, she'd be twenty five years old, and it would turn her world upside down. Henry’s guilt was shadowed by his infinite love and care for his daughter, and he made sure that she grew up with everything she ever wanted or needed, and when asked why he spoiled Daisy so much, he simply replied with, "that's what daughters are for." Henry met a southern belle by the name of Anne Mulroney, and she was as rotten as she was pretty; he found love again, though, even if she was another bad seed, and married her when Daisy was nine. She and Daisy had an alright relationship, but it was nothing to brag about. They tolerated each other and spent the occasional day at the park with friends, which was enough for Daisy, and she was glad to see her father happy. ''Henry Dixon went missing on October twenty-first, 2008.'' A fourteen year old Daisy woke to feed the animals, following their everyday routine for the past twelve years, but her father never met her. Charlie, Mitch, and Lorraine all took part in a search with Daisy to try and locate Henry. Anne was away on business, and didn't participate until she returned home nearly two weeks later. A teen Daisy mourned the loss of her best friend for weeks, months, and years to come, eventually coming to terms with knowing that her father wouldn't return. EDUCATION '''�������� �������������� ���� ������ �������� Daisy was homeschooled through her first few grades to keep an eye on her health, and by fourth, she was in public school. She did well making friends, and was the classic poster child for pigtails and overalls. When she wasn’t helping her father around the farm, she was participating in dance, ballet being her specialty. After Henry’s disappearance, at age 15, she transferred to a private Christian Academy in Savannah. Since Henry was no longer present to make decisions for Daisy’s education, Anne designed the perfect program for her ideal daughter, and forced Daisy to attend the academy on the other side of the city, uprooting her from her friends. She was so busy with dance and advanced studies that she didn’t have time to keep in touch with them. Daisy was emotionally wrecked during her Freshman and Sophomore''' years; she had lost her father, dealt with more health complications, and switched schools, but Anne was only concerned with keeping up the image of the perfect daughter. That perfect image included a pleated skirt uniform and perfect grades, as well as Daisy’s involvement with extracurriculars. She became a cheerleader after joining the school’s elite dance team, adding countless academic achievements to her record as well. Ultimately, she gained numerous scholarships and offers for schools in the Southeast, but she was focused on getting out of Georgia. More specifically, she was focused on getting to ''New York. She’d been to the city a few times, and knowing that Manhattan had sparked the love between her mother and father only made her desire stronger. She settled on '''''NYU, receiving multiple academic and dance scholarships to cover the majority of her tuition. Daisy majored in Psychology, hoping to follow in her mother's footsteps to a career in the Federal Bureau of Investigation. After graduating with a Bachelor’s, she transferred to the Quantico and DC area to train as an agent for nearly two years. At age 23, she was waiting for a transfer out of Quantico and to another branch within the US, which had been narrowed down to either Denver, Colorado, or New York, New York. The Bureau was set on her heading to Denver, and everything down to her apartment was already set up; however, the day her flight was scheduled to leave, she had a last minute placement in the New York, New York Field Office, and returned to the City. She remains a top federal agent for New York's branch.